Kamui Katsuragi
|-|Beginning of Series Kamui= |-|Asia Circuit Kamui= |-|Link Joker Kamui= |-|Legion Mate Kamui= |-|Stern Blaukluger= |-|Asura Kaiser= Summary Kamui Katsuragi is one of the main characters of Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Nova Grappler clan. He is also a member of Team Quadrifoglio, or "Q4" for short, consisting of himself, Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura and Toshiki Kai. He helped lead Q4 to defeating Team Asteroid and becoming Japan's National Champions. His Avatar Units are Stern Blaukluger and Asura Kaiser. Kamui tends to refer to himself as "The Great One" when Cardfighting older more-experienced opponents, but he considers Aichi to be his older brother through his crush on Aichi's younger sister Emi. Aside from that, Kamui also looks up to and puts a lot of trust and respect in Aichi that makes their friendship great, especially when it comes to Vanguard. He also has high respect for Team Handsome's leader Gouki Daimonji. When Team Q4 was first formed, however, Kamui had strong resentment of Kai and his reasons for being a Cardfighter. So much resentment that when Kai at the time didn't consider Kamui a fellow teammate and Q4 his team, Kamui lost his temper and abandoned them when reaching Nationals. After Team Asteroid defeated Q4 in their first National Tournament, Kamui blamed himself for not supporting them and vowed to do everything he could to help Team Q4 defeat them in the second National Tournament for their sake. After becoming Japan's new national champions, Kamui comes to respect Kai as a cardfighter to enjoy playing against, alongside Aichi, Misaki and all of his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, High 4-C with Grade 1 & higher Units Name: Kamui Katsuragi Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Male Age: 12 (Beginning of Series - Asia Circuit), 13 (Link Joker - Legion Mate) Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Team Q4 Powers and Abilities: |-|Kamui's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Kamui Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Can act without a soul residing in his body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle), Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery (Stern Blaukluger, Asura Kaiser, and many of Kamui's Units have mastery over swords, spears, lances, guns, blasters, etc.), Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Kamu's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Misaki's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Kamui's Brutal Jack increases it's power further when it's strength is boosted by another Nova Grappler Unit; Kamui's Battleraizer gives an additional boost in power to the Unit it gives it's strength to; Kamui's Blaupanzer increases it's power by having Blaujunger in "The Soul"; Kamui's Blaukluger and Stern Blaukluger have the same skill as Blaupanzer; Kamui's Eisenkugel increases it's power whenever it unleashes an attack; Kamui's Queen of Heart gives additional power to King of Sword when she boosts his power; Kamui's Death Metal Droid increases it's power whenever it attacks; Kamui's Top Gun increases his power for every allied Rear-Guard that is resting; Kamui's Dancing Wolf increases his power when standing), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units), Healing (Heal Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of healing damage to a cardfighters Vanguard), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again; Kamui's Mr. Invincible can re-stand all allied Rear-Guards after successfully attacking; Kamui's Death Army Guy, Death Army Lady and Asura Kaiser re-stand when a Grade 3 Unit is revealed during a drive check; Kamui's Cray Soldier re-stands after boosting a successful attack; Kamui's Stern Blaukluger and Lion Heat re-stands Units after making a successful attack), Aura, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Explosion Manipulation (Kamui's Top Gun can attack with bombs), Technological Manipulation (Most Nova Grappler Units are robots and battle droids), Vibration Manipulation (Kamui's Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout and Hungry Dumpty can unleash vibration blasts by screaming), Attack Negation (Kamui's Twin Blader, a Perfect Guard Unit, can negate attacks through Aura's and Forcefield's), Magic and Energy Manipulation through various means (Kamui's Brutal Jack can fire energy beams out of it's mouth; Kamui's Queen of Heart can fire energy blasts from her staff; Kamui's Blaukluger can use Sword Beam; Kamui's Stern Blaukluger can fire laser beams; Kamui's Magician Girl, Kirara can fire magic stars from her staff), Soul Manipulation through various means (Kamui's Mr. Invincible moves other Units into "The Soul" when used as a Vanguard, this would count as Soul Absorption; Kamui's Mr. Invincible can destroy Units within "The Soul" and send them to the drop zone via Soul Blasts, this would count as Soul Destruction; Kamui has Units that can move themselves into and out of "The Soul", like Battleraizer and Rock The Wall, this would count as Self-Soul Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Trains alongside and is not much weaker than Misaki Tokura and her Oracle Think Tank deck; Superior to Gai Usui of Team Caesar, who are National Champion level cardfighters and Gai has in his possession Enigman Flow, who dwarfs buildings in size; Superior to Hiromi Miyoji from Team Brilliant Stars, the second strongest of Ren's Foo Fighter Vanguard teams; Comparable to Tetsu Shinjou and his Dark Irregular's deck; Kamui's Grade 0's are comparable to his Fighting Battleship, Prometheus, who dwarfs buildings in size; Kamui's Grade 2 Units are superior to his Grade 1 Units and has in his possession Brutal Jack, his strongest Grade 2 Unit; Kamui's Grade 3 Units are superior to his Grade 2 Units and has in his possession Stern Blaukluger, one of his strongest and signature Units, alongside Asura Kaiser) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Comparable to the speed of Misaki's Units, Tetsu's Units and is superior to the speed of Gai's) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) Stamina: Extremely high, Likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with his soul (All cardfighters can summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Gifted. Kamui is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of his Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces his already good intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters, which complements the battle style of the Nova Grappler clan. While he is young and lacks knowledge on anything unrelated to Vanguard, Kamui is recognized early on as an incredibly talented cardfighter, far superior to the cardfighters in his age group, by being able to hold his own against and defeat older-experienced cardfighters, including cardfighters that could enter national level Vanguard tournaments and cardfighters that became national champions. Like Gai Usui of Team Casear, Tetsu Shinjou of Team Asteroid, and his own teammates on Team Q4. He is also adept at recognizing threats from an opponents strategy and staying steps ahead of them to hinder their battle plans. Kamui is also good at devising training regimes to develop his strength and skills in areas that would need improvement to become a better player as well as changing his deck compositions many times to grow stronger and use Units that complement each other's skills for greater combinations. However, he has his moments of being incompetent and emotional for still being young and using aggressive play-styles by typically applying brute force to push through his opponents. The Units Kamui uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Kamui and the Nova Grappler clan specializes in using brute force attacks and re-standing Units to enable a greater number of attacks. Weaknesses: Kamui can be emotional and incompetent for still being young (though he will know to be clear-headed when noticing opponents are a threat). Kamui's play-style typically uses aggressive attacks, which could hinder him if not too careful. Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes (Except for Rock The Wall) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters can use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters cannot only summon but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and can use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding:' To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game can also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using the power given in shield values which are combined with the Vanguard's own power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents' attacks. Guarding can be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining:' Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents' Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) can weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as "The Soul". "The Soul" is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a "soul-stack" and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously rided on. For example: if a Grade 3 is rided ontop of a Grade 2, who is rided on top of a Grade 1, who is rided ontop of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skill called "Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units can use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray can completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalent to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: The following is a list of all Units and decks that Kamui has used throughout the course of the series. 'Beginning of Series Composite Deck' =Grade 0 Units= 'Nova Grappler' *Blaujunger *Rock the Wall (x2) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Shining Lady (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Battleraizer (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) *Cannon Ball (Stand Trigger Unit) *Lucky Girl (Stand Trigger Unit) *Ring Girl, Clara (x4; Heal Trigger Unit) =Grade 1 Units= 'Nova Grappler' *Twin Blader (x2) *Blaupanzer (x2) *Death Army Guy *Tough Boy (x2) *Clay-doll Mechanic (x2) *Cray Soldier *Dancing Wolf *Queen of Heart (x2) *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (x2) =Grade 2 Units= 'Nova Grappler' *Street Bouncer *Death Army Lady *Blaukluger (x2) *Eisenkugel (x2) *Brutal Jack (x3) *Hungry Dumpty (x2) *King of Sword (x2) *Magician Girl, Kirara =Grade 3 Units= 'Nova Grappler' *Stern Blaukluger (x3) *Asura Kaiser (x2) *Mr. Invincible (x3) *Lion Heart (x2) *Death Metal Droid *Top Gun Key: Beginning of Series Gallery Kamui and Asura Kaiser.png|Kamui and Asura Kaiser Kamui and his Nova Grappler Units.png|Kamui and his Nova Grappler Units Aichi on Team Q4.png|Kamui with Team Quadrifoglio (Q4) Kamui cardfighting Aichi Sendou.png|Kamui cardfighting Aichi Sendou Kamui cardfighting Toshiki Kai.png|Kamui cardfighting Toshiki Kai Team Q4 facing each other.png|Team Q4 facing each other Kamui facing Gai Usui.png|Kamui cardfighting Gai Usui Kamui facing Tetsu Shinjou.png|Kamui cardfighting Tetsu Shinjou Team Q4 becoming National Champions.png|Team Q4 becoming National Champions Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Feats Blog (1) Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Card Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Students Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Weapon Users